My Beautiful Complicated Life
by Rhinompedo
Summary: Awalnya, Luhan dan Sehun adalah pasangan yang bahagia. Hingga suatu hal menimpa Sehun dan membuat Luhan tenggelam dalam rasa sedih dan ditinggal sendirian. Namun, kejadian aneh mulai menimpa Luhan setelah bertemu seorang nenek. Memangnya yang terjadi? Apa hubungannya dengan sebuah legenda yang diceritakan nenek itu? Dan perasaan apa ini yang terasa didada Luhan? KAILU, SELUKAI
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: This story contains Shounen Ai/BoyxBoy. If you don't like it or disagree with it then you may click back or close button.**

**Pairing: Kailu, Hunhan**

**Rating: Mungkin T ...**

**Genre: Romance, Fluff, slight!Angst**

**Disclaimer: Para member EXO bukan milik om! Luhan, Kai, dan Sehun juga bukan! Duh kalau nyulik itu bukan dosa pasti om udah nyulik mereka dan maksa mereka buat nc-an di depan mata om. Pokoke semua nya bukan milik om lah om males nyebutin, tapi ini cerita milik om jadi tolong jangan plagiat.**

**A/N: Om tahu om itu php. Om udah janji bikin sequel buat A Date With My Foolish Fiancée, tapi malah bikin ff baru. Om minta maaf dan kalo ga dimaafin bentar lagi kan lebaran jadi ntar kalian pada dosa /lho. Om baca ulang ff yang om buat dan itu ANCUR parah. Kosa katanya amburadul -_- maaf ya om baru terjun ke dunia ff soalnya. Om janji bakal bikin ff yang lebih bagus (semoga aja ni ff diterima dikalangan para adik-adik sekalian). Hwaiting om! ^^**

.

.

Rhinompedo

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu, hyung."

Pengakuan itu pertama kali dilontarkan oleh mulut Sehun kepada orang yang disukainya selama 2 tahun. Dan orang yang disukainya itu adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk mengutarakan cintanya kepada sahabatnya sendiri, karena hal itu bisa membuat persahabatan mereka hancur jika ia ditolak.

Di depan Sehun, terdapat sahabatnya yang sedang berdiri mematung. Mata—yang berbentuk seperti rusa—milik pemuda itu seakan-akan bersinar, menandakan kalau ia tidak menduga dan juga senang dengan pengakuan Sehun. Surai cokelat tua miliknya berhembus dengan pelan, dan sinar matahari yang berwarna emas membuat kulit pucatnya terlihat bersinar. Sosok nan indah itu tidak lain adalah Luhan, pemuda berumur 22 tahun namun terlihat seperti 12 tahun karena sosoknya yang nampak begitu polos.

"Kau ... Sungguh mencintaiku, Sehun-ah?" Tanya Luhan dengan lembut. Sungguh, Luhan tidak pernah menyangka bahwa hari ini akan datang juga. Ia juga mencintai Sehun semenjak mereka bersahabat, namun Luhan tidak pernah menduga kalau Sehun membalas perasaannya.

"Tentu saja, hyung. Aku sungguh mencintaimu semenjak 2 tahun lalu."

"Kalau begitu, kemari dan peluk aku!" Ucap Luhan sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Tanpa basa-basi, Sehun langsung berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Oh, hyung, aku sudah menantikan momen ini selama 2 tahun! Kau berada dipelukanku.."

Hari itu, didalam sebuah hutan yang dekat dengan desa yang mereka tinggali, dua sosok pemuda saling berpelukan di bawah sinar mentari sore dengan diiringi suara gemercik air terjun di dekat mereka. Tidak lupa pepohonan yang berayun dengan pelan, dan juga berbagai macam hewan-burung, kelinci, kupu-kupu, rusa, dan berbagai hewan lainnya-yang menjadi saksi mata lahirnya sepasang kekasih baru.

Namun yang mereka tidak ketahui, terdapat sepasang mata yang memerhatikan mereka dengan tatapan kosong dari awal hingga akhir.

.

.

Rhinompedo

.

.

Piiiip Piiiip Piiip

"Hun-ah! Sehun! Bertahanlah!"

Sebuah _Brancard Stretcher _didorong menuju ruang operasi dengan terburu-buru. _Brancard Stretcher _itu ditiduri oleh Sehun yang sedang dalam kondisi tidak sadar. Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat, dan daerah hidung dan mulutnya ditutupi oleh masker oksigen. Di sebelahnya, terdapat pacarnya—Luhan—yang sedari tadi memegang tangannya dengan erat sambil memanggil namanya terus-menerus, berharap kalau Sehun akan membalas panggilannya.

"Maafkan saya, tuan. Tapi anda tidak bisa menemani pasien lebih dari ini." Ucap salah satu dokter yang sedari tadi mendorong _Brancard Stretcher_.

Dengan terpaksa, Luhan melepaskan genggamannya pada Sehun.

Blam.

Pintu ruang operasi ditutup.

Tanpa Luhan sadari, air matanya menetes sedikit demi sedikit. Kakinya gemetaran sudah tidak bisa menopang tubuhnya sehingga ia jatuh terduduk. Dengan berlinangan air mata, Luhan hanya bisa menatap pintu ruang operasi yang tepat berada 3 ubin di depan tubuhnya.

Oh Tuhan, apa yang telah kami perbuat hingga terjadi hal seperti ini tepat sehari sebelum kami merayakan 365 hari kami berpacaran?. Begitulah yang Luhan pikirkan sedari tadi.

.

.

Rhinompedo

.

.

5 jam kemudian, seorang dokter keluar dari ruang operasi. Nampaknya operasi yang dilakukan sudah selesai.

Mata dokter itu tertuju pada sosok Luhan yang sedang duduk dideretan bangku yang terdapat dekat dengan ruang operasi. Dimata dokter itu, Luhan sedang duduk terdiam dengan tatapan kosong. Dengan mata sembab dan bengkak, Luhan menatap dinding di depan matanya dengan tatapan yang kosong.

"Anda.. Salah satu keluarga dari pasien yang bernama Sehun?" Tanya dokter tersebut. Luhan terkejut dan langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Dengan tangan gemetaran, Luhan memegang kedua pundak dokter tersebut.

"B-Bukan. Aku pacarnya.. Dokter, apa yang terjadi pada.. Sehun?"

"Pasien Sehun mengalami stroke hemoragik. Penyakit ini termasuk kedalam penyakit yang cukup berbahaya." Jelas dokter tersebut. Wajah Luhan kembali memucat. Ia tahu kalau hanya ada sedikit kemungkinan bagi penderita penyakit stoke hemoragik untuk hidup.

"Sebenarnya penyakit ini bisa diatasi, hanya saja dengan keterlambatan pasien untuk mengunjungi rumah sakit, butuh keajaiban untuk bisa menyembuhkannya." Lanjut dokter tersebut. Luhan melepaskan pegangannya pada kedua pundak dokter tersebut, dan jatuh terduduk ke kursi yang tadi ia duduki.

"Kalau begitu.. Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" Tanya Luhan dengan bibir gemetaran. Walaupun Sehun menderita penyakit stroke hemoragik, mungkin saja masih ada harapan baginya untuk melihat Sehun membuka kedua matanya.

"Saat ini, ia dalam kondisi koma. Bisa saja ia menderita koma selama berbulan-bulan, bahkan sampai bertahun-tahun. Namun biasanya, pasien akan meninggal dalam jangka waktu kurang dari 1 tahun." Jelas dokter.

"Maafkan saya, tuan. Saya tidak bisa membawa kabar gembira untukmu. Namun, kami akan melakukan hal yang terbaik untuknya." Ucap dokter itu sambil mengusap punggung Luhan dengan pelan.

"K-Kau tidak usah meminta maaf, dok.." Ucap Luhan. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar karena menahan tangisan.

"Dan saya berharap anda bisa menghubungi orangtua dari pasien. Hal ini pasti akan mengejutkan orangtuanya, namun lebih baik mereka bisa melihat keadaan anaknya sendiri."

"Baiklah.."

"Kalau begitu, saya undur diri terlebih dahulu."

"Terimakasih banyak, dokter...?"

"Yixing. Silahkan panggil saya Yixing."

"Saya Luhan, Dr. Yixing... Terimakasih atas usaha anda.."

"Sama-sama, Luhan-sshi. Oh, dan satu hal lagi. Tolong jangan berharap banyak saat Sehun-sshi sadar dari komanya." Ucap Yixing sambil tersenyum sedih. Tanpa menunggu balasan dari Luhan, ia sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

"Aku tahu itu.. Aku tahu."

Luhan menutup kedua matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Perlahan-lahan, air mata kembali keluar dari matanya dan turun membasahi kedua pipinya.

Hidup itu kejam. Tapi jadilah orang yang realis.

To Be Continue...

.

.

.

**A/N: Ini ff perdana om yang pake angst, jadi.. Maaf kalau susah dimengerti atau ada typo atau ff om bikin kalian nge bash salah satu pairing di EXO. Pokoke om gamau nyari ribut lah. Makasih buat yang udah baca sampai akhir. Dan lagi buat yang mau nge review juga makasih banget ntar om hadiahin apdetan yang lebih cepet (kalo yang nge review nya bikin om semangat), dan yang cuman jadi silent readers... BAKAL OM CULIK. **

**Enggak, bercanda. Ya pokoke lah om minta review kalian biar om bisa ngubah mana yang gaenak di hati /ea/ atau yang kurang serunya.**

**Dah sampe jumpa di chappie selanjutnya?~~ *throwing kisses to readers***


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: This story contains Shounen Ai/BoyxBoy. If you don't like it or disagree with it then you may click back or close button.**

**Pairing: Kailu, Hunhan**

**Rating: Mungkin T ...**

**Genre: Romance, Fluff, slight!Angst**

**Disclaimer: Para member EXO bukan milik om! Luhan, Kai, dan Sehun juga bukan! Duh kalau nyulik itu bukan dosa pasti om udah nyulik mereka dan maksa mereka buat nc-an di depan mata om. Pokoke semua nya bukan milik om lah om males nyebutin, tapi ini cerita milik om jadi tolong jangan plagiat.**

**A/N: Weheeeee kembali lagi bersama om :3 om minta maaf kalo ada typo atau kata-kata yang menyakitkan hati para pembaca sekalian (inget lebaran lho.) Maaf juga om apdetnya lama soalnya om pengen seminggu sekali apdet biar ga buru-buru dan om itu kalo nulis kudu malem malem banget jam 12 lebih biasanya (sambil bakar kemenyan). Ya pokoknyalah semoga kalian menikmati cerita om ^^ selamat membaca?**

.

.

Rhinompedo

.

.

Pemuda bersurai cokelat tua itu menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur miliknya dan Sehun. Otaknya terus mengulang kejadian di rumah sakit tadi. Rasa sedih, kesal, kecewa, semua bercampur menjadi satu. Dan hal itu membuatnya merasa seperti dicekik, nafasnya tersengal-sengal karena terlalu banyak tekanan.

Luhan memejamkan matanya. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, menikmati aroma tubuh Sehun yang ia tinggalkan di kamar itu.

Sebuah memori melintasi otaknya. Setiap pagi, Luhan pasti akan bangun dengan sosok Sehun yang memperhatikannya sambil tersenyum. Dan hal selanjutnya yang akan Sehun lakukan ialah mengusap surai cokelat tua milik Luhan sambil berkata aku mencintaimu.

Lagi-lagi, air mata yang tidak diinginkan menetes dari mata Luhan. Tubuhnya terlihat begitu rapuh bagaikan bayi yang baru saja lahir. Perlahan-lahan Luhan memejamkan matanya, membiarkan air mata yang terus-menerus turun tiada henti.

Tiba-tiba, ia teringat pada suatu hal. Perkataan Dr. Yixing tentang menghubungi orangtua Sehun. Kenapa ia bisa lupa akan hal penting seperti itu?

Tangannya meraih nakas yang berada disamping kepalanya. Meraba-raba untuk sesaat, akhirnya ia mendapatkan benda yang diinginkannya. Sebuah telepon genggam miliknya. Terlihat sebuah pemberitahuan dilayar telepon genggam itu.

_1 missed call from Nyonya Oh._

"Apa mungkin.. Mereka sudah tahu?" Gumam Luhan pada dirinya sendiri. Jarinya bergerak menekan tombol-tombol ditelepon genggam itu, dan langsung menampilkan tulisan 'Menghubungi Nyonya Oh'.

Tangannya gemetaran. Bagaimana kalau Nyonya Oh pingsan mendengar kabar buruk ini? Atau histeris? Atau yang lebih parah lagi, terkena serangan jantung? Tidak, Luhan. Kau tidak boleh berpikir yang negatif.

"Halo?"

"Ha-Halo.. Nyonya.. Sehun.." Ucap Luhan terbata-bata. Ia tidak bisa menguraikan kata-kata yang cocok untuk digunakan dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Terdengar isakan pelan ditelepon genggamnya. Luhan terbeku sesaat. Ternyata Nyonya Oh sudah tahu keadaan anaknya?

"..Luhan sayang.. Ada satu hal yang harus kuceritakan. Maaf kalau kami menyembunyikan hal ini padamu.."

"Memangnya.. Ada apa?" Tanya Luhan.

"Sehun.. Dulu saat usianya masih muda, sekitar 17 tahun, ia pernah terkena serangan stroke. Dokter yang menanganinya mengatakan kalau ia terkena stroke lagi namun telat dibawa ke rumah sakit, keadaannya bisa mencapai ambang kematian. Pada awalnya, kami ingin dia tinggal di kota bersama supaya tidak jauh dari rumah sakit dan ada dokter yang selalu menemaninya. Namun, saat Sehun mengatakan untuk tinggal di desa bersama denganmu, kami benar-benar kaget. Sehun sendiri tahu kalau angka kehidupan untuk tinggal di desa sambil mengidap penyakit stroke sangatlah rendah. Tapi ia benar-benar memaksa dan berkata kalau ia ingin bahagia bersamamu di rumah impian kalian. Kami sudah tidak punya harapan untuk memaksanya tinggal di kota dan kami ingin dia hidup bahagia." Jelas Nyonya Oh sambil terisak pelan.

".. Maaf.. Maaf ini semua salahku.. Aku seharusnya tidak memaksanya untuk tinggal di desa.." Ucap Luhan. Air matanya mengalir begitu deras. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa ialah yang membuat Sehun seperti itu. Betapa menyesalnya Luhan dan rasa bersalah mulai menyelimuti dirinya.

"Tidak. Kau tidak bersalah, sayang. Sehun lah yang memilih untuk hidup seperti ini. Ia memilih untuk hidup bahagia denganmu, dibandingkan dikelilingi dokter dan pengobatan. Justru kami berterimakasih kepadamu karena sudah membuat Sehun bahagia." Lanjut Nyonya Oh.

"Tapi.. Aku yang telah mempersingkat hidupnya.." Ucap Luhan dengan pelan.

"Luhan, sejak lahir umur Sehun tidaklah panjang. Dokter mengatakan kalau ia hanya bisa bertahan paling lama hingga 30 tahun. Dan kami sudah menduga kalau hal ini akan datang suatu hari nanti." Ucap Nyonya Oh untuk membuat perasaan Luhan lebih baik.

"Aku.. Tidak bisa menerima perlakuan sebaik ini.. Kenapa kalian tidak menyalahkanku atau memakiku..?" Tanya Luhan lirih. Benar-benar aneh rasanya dimana ia sudah membunuh Sehun, tapi malah diperlakukan dengan baik oleh orangtuanya.

"Sudah kujelaskan panjang lebar tadi, kau belum mengerti juga? Dasar anak ini. Kalau saja kau ada di sampingku, pasti sudah kujitak! Sudahlah, besok kami akan ke rumahmu jadi siapkan makanan enak!" Ucap Nyonya Oh dengan nada bercanda.

"Baik-baik.." Jawab Luhan dengan sedikit tersenyum.

Pasti enak sekali kalau bisa tinggal dikeluarga Oh.

"... Aku hanya bercanda, Luhan. Dan lagi.. Kami sepertinya tidak bisa menjenguk Sehun untuk beberapa minggu. Aku minta maaf tidak bisa menemanimu, tapi beberapa bulan ini kami akan sibuk. Tapi tenang saja, kami akan membayar semua biaya perawatan Sehun." Ujar Nyonya Oh. Sedikit menyakitkan bagi Luhan karena orangtua Sehun tidak bisa menemani anaknya yang sedang sakit parah. Namun apa boleh buat, mereka bekerja keras untuk biaya perawatan Sehun dan juga demi kemakmuran hidup mereka sendiri.

"Ah, tidak perlu repot-repot!" Seru Luhan.

"Luhan, Sehun adalah anak kami juga jadi tentu saja kami harus mengurusnya. Sudah dulu ya, Luhan. Kami harus segera menghadiri sebuah rapat. Dan ingat, Luhan, jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri."

"... Baiklah, Umma."

Cklek. Akhirnya percakapan ditelepon yang sangat panjang itu selesai. Luhan menjatuhkan telepon genggamnya dengan pelan ke kasur. Tubuhnya gemetaran karena syok dan rasa bersalah.

"Hun-ah, lihat apa yang telah kuperbuat kepadamu. Aku.. Maafkan aku."

Luhan menutup matanya. Berharap kegelapan akan menelannya dan menghilang dari dunia ini.

.

.

Rhinompedo

.

.

Esok harinya, Luhan bersiap-siap untuk menjenguk Sehun. Sebuah kaus bergaris dimasukkan ke dalam celana jeans dan sepasang sepatu kets, menampilkan kesan _casual _pada Luhan.

Sebuah senyum terlihat diwajahnya. Walaupun terlihat sangat palsu, ia tetap memaksa dirinya untuk teresenyum.

"Aku harus kuat untuk Sehun. Ia pasti tidak ingin melihatku menangis." Ucap Luhan. Oh, sungguh malangnya nasibmu. Lihat, apa yang telah Sehun perbuat pada dirimu.

Dengan senyuman yang masih dipaksakan, Luhan keluar dari rumah miliknya dan Sehun.

.

.

Rhinompedo

.

.

Langkah Luhan berhenti tepat di depan rumah sakit. Rumah sakit terbaik yang ada di desa itu berada tepat di depan mata Luhan. Walaupun mendapat julukan terbaik, ia masih meragukan akan keputusannya merawat Sehun di rumah sakit itu.

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya dan menghela napas. Inilah saatnya. Menghadapi sosok Sehun yang sedang sekarat. Pada akhirnya, ia masuk ke dalam gedung itu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya salah satu resepsionis.

"Aku mencari kamar seorang pasien yang bernama Oh Sehun."

"Baiklah. Tolong tunggu sebentar." Ucap resepsionis itu. Sementara resepsionis itu mencari kamar Sehun dikomputer, Luhan memerhatikan sekelilingnya. Rumah sakit itu tertata begitu rapi dan bersih. Tidak buruk juga. Malah, bisa terbilang rumah sakit itu termasuk ke dalam bangunan yang mewah kalau dibandingkan dengan bangunan-bangunan yang berada di desa itu.

"Ah, Tuan Oh berada di kamar 204." Ucap resepsionis itu sambil tersenyum.

"Terimakasih banyak, Kyungsoo." Balas Luhan.

"Bagaimana kau—" Luhan memotong perkataannya dengan memberikan gestur pada kartu nama yang tertera didada Kyungsoo.

"Namaku Luhan." Ucap Luhan dengan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Kyungsoo. Mereka berjabat tangan untuk sesaat.

"Kulihat.. Tuan Oh menderita sakit berat." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada simpati.

"Ah.. Begitulah."

"Kau siapanya Tuan Oh?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Untung saja rumah sakit pada saat itu sedang sepi, sehingga mereka bisa mengobrol dengan bebas. Mungkin karena tidak banyak orang desa yang mudah sakit.

"Aku.. Pacarnya." Jawab Luhan dengan senyuman sedih terulas dibibirnya.

"Ah.. Aku turut berduka. Kami akan melakukan yang terbaik untuknya. Jangan berhenti berharap. Tuan Oh pasti akan bangun suatu hari nanti." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menepuk pundak Luhan.

"Terimakasih atas kata-katamu, Kyungsoo. Tapi aku tidak berharap banyak akan kondisinya." Ucap Luhan. Tepat pada saat itu, ada seorang pasien yang baru memasuki rumah sakit itu dan berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Sepertinya kita harus menyudahi obrolan ini. Kau juga harus menjenguk Tuan Oh, kan?" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil memberikan gestur seperti sedang mengusir.

"Ahaha. Terimakasih banyak atas waktumu, Kyungsoo. Sampai jumpa nanti." Ucap Luhan. Ia membalikkan badannya dan mulai berjalan.

"Oh, Luhan!" Panggil Kyungsoo.

"Ya?"

"Tersenyumlah. Raut mukamu yang sedih itu tidak cocok dengan wajahmu yang cantik." Ucap Kyungsoo.

".. Aku akan berusaha."

.

.

To be continue...

.

.

A/N: Widih chapter 2 selesai juga. Om minta maaf ya di summary om ga banyak ngejelasin soalnya om pengen kalian nebak sendiri ini alur nya kayak apa. Dan juga maapin om si kai atau jongin dah itu ga nongol nongol. Mungkin di chapter 4,5, atau 6 dia bakal nongol. Ya pokoke sabar ya nanti si abang jongin bakal dateng kek pahlawan super yang biasa di tipi tipi. Makasih banyak ya buat yang udah baca ampe selesai bahkan sampe author note-nya. Om minta kalian buat review ya bagian mana yang engga enak dan ingin ditambahin atau gaya penulisannya gitu. Atau ga bikin om semangat ngelanjutin ampe beresh. Kalo kalian ga review... BAKAL OM CULIK TERUS OM JUAL. Mungkin kali ini om serius bakal nyulik kalian para hantu ff bandel. Oh, dan kalian silahkan panggil saya dengan om. Nah, ini author note dah kepanjangan, jadi terimakasih banyak buat yang baca dan sampai jumpa di chappie selanjutnya~ *throwing kisses*


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: This story contains Shounen Ai/BoyxBoy. If you don't like it or disagree with it then you may click back or close button.**

**Pairing: Kailu, Hunhan**

**Rating: Mungkin T ...**

**Genre: Romance, Fluff, slight!Angst**

**Disclaimer: Para member EXO bukan milik om! Luhan, Kai, dan Sehun juga bukan! Duh kalau nyulik itu bukan dosa pasti om udah nyulik mereka dan maksa mereka buat nc-an di depan mata om. Pokoke semua nya bukan milik om lah om males nyebutin, tapi ini cerita milik om jadi tolong jangan plagiat.**

**A/N: Halo para hantu ff yang manis-manis dan imut-imut sampe pengen om culik ^^ kali ini om bakal post 2K per chapter soalnya banyak yang ngeluh kalo ff om pendek banget.. Ya sudahlah, kalian cepatlah baca dan kasih tahu om gimana pendapat kalian tentang ff ini~ Happy reading!**

.

.

Rhinompedo

.

.

Luhan berdiri tepat di depan pintu yang bertuliskan 'Ruang 204'. Hembusan napas pelan keluar dari bibirnya. Dengan perlahan, Luhan membuka pintu itu.

"Permisi?" Ucap Luhan. Tentu saja tidak ada jawaban dari siapapun karena hanya ada Sehun yang terbaring lemah di situ.

Satu per satu, langkahnya menuju ke arah Sehun semakin berat. Bibirnya sudah gemetaran menahan tangis. Rasanya, Luhan ingin berlutut di samping Sehun, memeluknya dengan erat, dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Namun ia tidak bisa. Ia sudah berjanji kepada dirinya untuk menjadi lebih kuat.

Luhan berdiri di samping Sehun yang sedang terbaring lemah. Keadaan Sehun terlihat tidak begitu baik. Tubuhnya lebih pucat dari biasanya, wajahnya ditutupi masker oksigen, dan matanya tertutup seakan-akan tidak akan pernah terbuka lagi untuk selamanya.

"Hun-ah, aku.." Ucap Luhan lirih. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Berbicara juga percuma saja, Sehun tidak akan mendengarnya.

Melihat kondisi Sehun, ia menjadi memikirkan nasibnya sendiri. Apa yang akan ia lakukan tanpa Sehun? Bagaimana dengan toko kue idaman mereka? Apa ia harus menjalankannya sendiri tanpa Sehun? Lalu siapa yang akan menemaninya dihari tua nanti? Akankah ada orang lain yang bisa menggantikannya?

Air mata menetes lagi dari mata Luhan dan jatuh kepipi Sehun yang tertutup sebagian oleh masker oksigen. Jemarinya meraih tangan Sehun dan menciumnya pelan. Ditaruhnya telapak tangan Sehun kepipi Luhan. Ia berharap Sehun akan bangun dan mengusap pipinya dengan pelan, dan meyakinkan Luhan bahwa baik-baik saja. Namun, itu tidak mungkin. Luhan terlalu berharap.

"Hun-ah.. Cepatlah bangun.. Ayo kita kembali bekerja ke toko kue idaman kita.." Ucap Luhan dengan lirih. Air matanya turun semakin deras, membasahi pipinya dan telapak tangan Sehun. Apa yang Luhan telah lakukan? Seingatnya, ia tidak pernah melakukan tidak kriminal sekali pun. Kenapa Tuhan memberikannya takdir seperti ini? Mengapa mereka tidak bisa hidup bahagia selamanya?

Waktu baru menunjukkan pukul 13.16. Mau tidak mau, Luhan harus segera meninggalkan Sehun. Sebentar lagi terdapat pengecekan kondisi Sehun, dan pada pukul 15.00 waktu berkunjung sudah habis.

Luhan membungkukkan tubuhnya dan mencium dahi Sehun. Tanda bahwa mereka harus berpisah pada hari ini.

"Sampai jumpa nanti, Sehun-ah."

Pintu ruangan itu ditutup. Sehun masih tidur terlelap di dalam situ. Air mata menetes dan jatuh perlahan-lahan kekasur, melewati pipinya. Ia memang mendengarkan apa yang Luhan katakan, dan menangis. Namun Sehun masih belum bisa bangun dari tidurnya.

.

.

Rhinompedo

.

.

Luhan berjalan dengan gontai menuju rumahnya. Kepalanya terus tertunduk sepanjang jalan. Kakinya ia seret karena sudah terlalu lelah untuk mengangkatnya.

"Wah wah, kenapa wajahmu murung sekali, Luhan? Kemana kekasih kesayanganmu itu? Tidak biasanya kau sendirian." Tanya seorang nenek yang membuat Luhan mengehentikan jalannya. Luhan tidak mengenalinya, namun ia tidak menghiraukannya. Mungkin saja nenek itu berasal dari desa tetangga yang hendak berjalan-jalan.

"Ah, Sehun.. Dia dirawat di rumah sakit." Jawab Luhan dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Bagaimana nenek itu bisa tahu? Apa mungkin nenek itu mendengar dari acara gosip yang sering dilakukan oleh ibu-ibu desa setempat?

".. Semoga ia lekas sembuh. Kau juga harus semangat agar tidak membuat Sehun kecewa saat melihatmu!" Ujar nenek itu.

"Terimakasih atas saranmu, nek."

"Oh iya.. Nenek ingin menceritakanmu sebuah legenda, Luhan."

"Legenda apa, nek?" Tanya Luhan. Tidak biasanya ada seseorang menceritakan sebuah legenda kepadanya. Malahan, ini adalah yang pertama kalinya ia mendengar sebuah legenda diceritakan kepadanya. Tidak seperti kebanyakan anak yang diceritakan legenda, fabel, dan dongeng oleh orangtuanya, Luhan tidak pernah sekalipun mendengar sebuah cerita keluar dari mulut orangtuanya. Mengobrol saja tidak apalagi bercerita.

"Kau tahu hutan dekat desa ini? Yang terdapat air terjun yang sangat jernih?" Tanya nenek itu.

"Iya, aku tahu." Jawab Luhan. Ia benar-benar tidak sabar dengan legenda apa yang akan diceritakan oleh nenek itu.

"Katanya, kalau kau sedang sedih, kecewa, atau patah hati, datanglah ke air terjun di hutan dekat sini. Kau akan menemukan sebuah kejutan yang membuatmu melupakan segala masalah yang kau punya." Ucap nenek itu.

"Benarkah?" Ucap Luhan dengan nada tidak yakin. Rasanya aneh—sangat aneh—ketika umurmu 22 tahun diceritakan sebuah legenda, apalagi kalau kau memercayainya. Terdengar sangat kekanak-kanakkan.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah legenda itu benar atau tidak, tapi kenapa tidak kau coba saja? Mungkin suasana hatimu akan berubah ketika menemukan kejutan itu." Ucap sang nenek.

".. Entahlah? Mungkin.. Aku akan mencobanya nanti?" Ucap Luhan tidak yakin.

"Aku harap kau menemukan kejutan itu, anak muda. Nenek sudah harus pergi. Terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktumu untuk mendengar sebuah legenda dari seorang nenek ini, anak muda." Ujar sang nenek sambil menepuk pelan pundak Luhan dan berjalan melewatinya.

"Legenda yang.. aneh?" Gumam Luhan. Sepertinya ada yang Luhan lupakan. Ah! Nama nenek itu!

"Nek siapa nama—" Kalimat yang hendak dilontarkan Luhan terputus. Saat berbalik, nenek itu menghilang begitu saja. Tidak ada jejak maupun tanda keberadaan nenek itu.

"Ha..ha.. Tidak mungkin ia menghilang..kan?" Tanya Luhan dengan ragu. Ia kemudian kembali berjalan menuju rumahnya. Berusaha untuk menyangkal kenyataan bahwa nenek itu menghilang begitu saja.

... Tidak mungkin, kan?

.

.

Rhinompedo

.

.

Pada akhirnya, Luhan sampai di depan rumahnya juga walau masih dalam keadaan terheran-heran.

"Aku pulang." Gumam Luhan. Sekarang, tidak ada Sehun yang menyambutnya lagi. Terasa begitu sepi bagi Luhan. Tidak, kau tidak boleh berpikir hal yang negatif, Luhan!

Luhan masuk ke kamar mandi. Sambil menunggu bak mandi penuh dengan air, Luhan menggosok gigi dan mencuci mukanya. Setelah selesai dan menutup kran kamar mandi, tangannya meraih sebuah botol yang bertuliskan '_Bubble Bath With Vanilla Scent_' dan menuangkannya ke dalam bak mandi. Ia sangat menyukai wangi vanili, apalagi jika wangi itu menempel ditubuhnya seharian. Tidak hanya Luhan, Sehun juga menyukai kekasihnya beraroma vanili. Sehun biasanya akan memujinya saat keluar dari kamar mandi, dan menciumi tubuhnya secara sensual. Sebuah senyuman terlukis dibibir Luhan ketika mengingat kenangan nan manis itu.

Pelan-pelan, Luhan merebahkan tubuhnya ke dalam bak mandi yang dipenuhi oleh gelembung sabun dan aroma vanili. Matanya dipejamkan, merasakan hangatnya air yang menyentuh kulitnya. Tubuhnya serasa meleleh di dalam bak mandi itu. Ia berharap air di dalam bak mandi itu akan mengurangi tekanan dan kesedihan yang menghunjam dirinya.

.

.

Rhinompedo

.

.

Luhan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur. Tubuhnya hanya dibalut oleh baju mandi berwarnab putih polos. Tangan, kaki, dan kepalanya terasa berat. Sepertinya kali ini ia terlalu lelah. Sebelum memejamkan matanya, Luhan menghirup aroma Sehun yang tertinggal di kamar itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum dirinya tertidur.

Dan hari itu, Luhan bermimpi tentang air terjun di dekat desanya. Namun ada yang ganjal. Sebuah sosok yang berwujud seperti manusia namun tubuh sosok itu terlihat kekabur-kaburan seperti sebuah televisi yang gambarnya dibuat kabur ketika ada adegan yang tidak senonoh untuk ditayangkan.

Di dalam hati dan pikirannya, Luhan percaya kalau sosok itu adalah Sehun yang menunggunya di air terjun dekat desa mereka. Namun pada kenyataannya, sosok itu bisa saja diluar dugaannya dan sedang menunggunya di air terjun itu.

.

.

Rhinompedo

.

.

Fajar mulai terbit dan menyambut Luhan dengan membuat tubuh dan wajahnya terkena sinar mentari melalui jendela yang berada di samping kasurnya. Perlahan-lahan, Luhan mulai mengerdip-ngerdipkan matanya. Tangannya mengucek mata kirinya karena silau.

"Huh.. Mimpi yang aneh." Ujar Luhan. Namun ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan mimpi yang dialaminya dan perkataan nenek yang kemarin ditemuinya. Mungkinkan.. itu pertanda itu segera datang ke air terjun itu?

... Kenapa akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali kejadian kejadian yang tidak masuk akal? Ah, membuat Luhan merinding saja.

.

.

Rhinompedo

.

.

Dengan berbekal sebuah gunting, pita, dan peralatan untuk menanam, Luhan keluar dari rumahnya menuju sebuah sungai dipagi hari. Hari ini ia berniat untuk memberikan bunga yang ia petik untuk Sehun. Walaupun tidak bisa melihat atau mencium aroma bunga yang Luhan berikan, setidaknya ia bisa membuat suasana kamar itu menjadi lebih hidup.

"Ah.. Cuacanya cerah." Ujar Luhan dengan sebuah senyuman sedih terlukis dibibirnya. Luhan teringat dengan apa yang biasa ia lakukan bersama dengan Sehun disaat cuaca sedang cerah. Biasanya mereka berkebun, bermain dengan anak-anak, berenang, bekerja di toko kue milik mereka, dan berbagai kesenangan lainnya. Namun, nampaknya mereka sudah tidak bisa melakukan rutinitas seperti itu lagi.

Luhan berjalan dengan murung dan sering menghela napas. Hari ini, ia harus bekerja di toko kue miliknya. Tetapi, mental Luhan belum siap untuk menghadapi teman-teman sepekerjanya yang akan memberikan rasa simpati kepadanya. Luhan tidak ingin dikasihani. Dikasihani membuatnya semakin terpuruk dan terlihat lemah.

Setelah berjalan melewati beberapa rumah, kebun, dan sawah, Luhan akhirnya sampai di pinggir sungai. Arus airnya tidak deras, dan tidak ada yang berani mencuci atau mandi dengan air sungai itu demi mempertahankan kualitasnya.

Mata Luhan tertuju pada kumpulan bunga aster yang sudah mekar dengan sempurna. Semua jenis bunga aster-baik dari warna merah muda, ungu, kuning, sampai putih-tumbuh di daerah situ. Jumlahnya juga sangat banyak karena orang-orang di desa itu sering menaburkan bibit bunga aster terus-menerus di pinggir sungai itu.

Luhan berjongkok di depan kumpulan bunga itu. Dengan berhati-hati, Luhan menggunting tangkai bunga aster satu per satu dan memastikan untuk mendapatkan semua warna bunga aster. Setelah selesai memotong, ia mengikat kumpulan bunga aster dengan isolasi lalu menutupinya dengan pita. Nampak sebuah rangkaian bunga yang sangat bagus dan elegan walau hanya berbekal isolasi dan pita.

Untuk membayar bunga-bunga yang ia potong, Luhan menggali tanah di daerah yang kosong dan menanam bibit bunga aster lalu menutupnya kembali. Luhan membangkitkan tubuhnya hingga posisi berdiri, kakinya bergerak menuju arah yang ia datangi. Singkat kata, Luhan kembali ke rumahnya untuk menyimpan peralatan berkebunnya.

Diperjalanan, Luhan melihat seseorang yang nampak tidak asing dimatanya. Rambut yang berwarna pirang namun sangat dekat dengan warna putih dan dibelah tengah, bukankah ia adalah...

"Joonmyeon-ah!" Seru Luhan sambil sedikit berlari ke arah Joonmyeon. Sudah beberapa hari ia tidak melihat sosok Joonmyeon karena kejadian yang menimpa Sehun.

"Hyung! Sudah kubilang panggil aku dengan Suho saja. Apa kabar, hyung?" Ucap Suho.

"Aku... cukup baik-baik saja." Jawab Luhan sambil sedikit menunduk. Luhan bingung apakah ia harus berkata jujur atau tidak.

"Kau yakin? Aku.. mendengar kabar buruk tentang Sehun-" Luhan mengernyitkan alisnya. "-Aku turut berduka cita untukmu."

"Ah.. Terimakasih atas perhatianmu, Suho-ah." Jawab Luhan sambil sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sama-sama, hyung. Ah, maaf aku harus pergi kerja. Bisa-bisa aku telat dan dimarahi atasanku!" Ujar Suho dengan nada bercanda. Suho adalah manajer toko kue yang dimiliki Luhan dan Sehun, jadi tidak mungkin ia dimarahi atasannya. Yah, walaupun lelucon milik Suho tidak lucu, tapi Luhan tersenyum atas usahanya.

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik kau segera pergi bekerja." Ujar Luhan.

"Baik, baik.." Jawab Suho. Ia kembali berjalan melewati Luhan, namun ia berhenti sebentar karena ada yang ingin disampaikan kepada Luhan.

"Luhan-hyung! Nanti akan kubuatkan secangkir cokelat hangat khusus untukmu!" Teriak Suho. Luhan hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan sambil tersenyum. Benar-benar bawahan yang manis.

.

.

Rhinompedo

.

.

Luhan menatap rumah sakit yang berada di depan matanya dengan memegang rangkaian bunga ditangannya. Dengan memantapkan hatinya, Luhan masuk ke dalam rumah sakit.

"Selamat pagi, ada yang bisa saya ban—Ah, Luhan!" Seru Kyungsoo.

"Selamat pagi juga, Kyungsoo." Sapa Luhan.

"Kau datang pagi sekali. Ingin menjenguk Sehun?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ya, seperti biasanya." Jawab Luhan.

"Bunga yang indah. Semoga Sehun menyukainya." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Kuharap begitu.."

"Luhan, maaf aku penasaran.. Kau bersekolah dimana?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Pertanyaannya membuat Luhan tertawa kecil.

"Memangnya ada apa, Kyung-ie?"

"Tidak apa-apa, sih.. Mungkin saja kita satu sekolah?"

"Pft. Haha! Tidak mungkin, Kyung-ie. Aku sudah lulus sekolah." Tawa Luhan sedikit lebih kencang. Mata yang seperti burung hantu itu semakin membesar. Bagaimana bisa Luhan, yang wajahnya lebih mirip dengan anak berumur 14 tahunan, bisa sudah lulus sekolah?

"B-Berarti.. aku harus memanggilmu hyung?"

"Mm.. Entahlah? Memangnya umurmu berapa, Kyung-ie?" Tanya Luhan.

"19 tahun."

"Kalau begitu aku lebih tua darimu! Aku 22 tahun."

"Tidak mungkin.." Gumam Kyungsoo.

"Hm? Apa katamu barusan?"

"Tidak apa-apa, hyung."

"Hum.. Kyung-ie, aku harus pergi dulu. Terimakasih atas waktumu."

"Ah, ya, hyung. Sampaikan salamku pada Sehun." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil melambaikan tangan. Luhan membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman dan lambaian tangan.

Waktunya untuk menjenguk Sehun.

.

.

Rhinompedo

.

.

Dengan sedikit ragu, Luhan masuk ke dalam ruang rawat. Sehun masih terbaring lemah di atas kasur dengan masker oksigen yang menempel dihidung dan mulutnya. Keadaannya tidak jauh lebih baik dari kemarin. Kulitnya masih terlihat sangat pucat, dan bibirnya sudah tidak berwarna merah segar seperti dulu.

Langkah demi langkah, Luhan berdiri di samping Sehun dengan rangkaian bunga yang berwarna-warni masih digenggamannya. Ditaruhnya rangkaian bunga itu di atas nakas yang berada di samping kasur yang Sehun tiduri.

Luhan menatap wajah Sehun dalam-dalam. Ingatan demi ingatan yang telah mereka lakukan bersama terus menerus terbayang oleh dirinya. Luhan tidak pernah membayangkan nasib mereka akan seperti ini. Sungguh malang sekali.

Perlahan-lahan, Luhan mencium kening milik Sehun. Tanpa ia sadari, sebuah air mata menetes dan jatuh ke atas pipi milik Sehun. Berapa kalipun Luhan melihat kondisi Sehun yang seperti itu, ia pasti akan menangis.

Sendu dan kehilangan. Tetapi Luhan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk Sehun. Dan waktu terus mengejarnya sehingga ia harus meninggalkan Sehun sekarang juga.

Dengan satu tatapan terakhir, Luhan keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

.

A/N: YUUUUHUUUUUUUUUU~ Gimana pendapat hantu-hantu sekalian? Sebetulnya, om bingung musti post 1K atau 2K soalnya kalau 2K per minggu itu cepat sekali dan jadwal om padat. Tapi berkat Kacangpolongman yang sudah memberikan pencerahan namun juga penyesatan kepada om, akhirnya om ngepost 2K. Tapi, maaf kalau om apdetnya bakal lebih lama atau hiatus untuk sesaat karena om bakal sibuk. Yah, om juga punya kehidupan jadi tolong dimaklumi~ Setelah apdet minggu depan mungkin apdetan om bakal agak-agak lama. Itu hanya kemungkinan besar sih -sigh-. SUDAH ITU MASA KELAM! Jadi gimana ff om? Om minta pendapat kalian dong siapa tahu om jadi semangat nulis biar sekalinya nulis langsung 2K~ Ah, terimakasih buat yang sudah baca dan juga review. Buat yang nanya bagaimana kisah selanjutnya atau keadaan Sehun atau Jongin, om ga pengen ngebocorin alur cerita ini jadi tolong sabar dan ikuti terus cerita ini (o). Sekian dari om, terimakasih atas kalian yang udah baca ff om bahkan sampai author note~ Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: This story contains Shounen Ai/BoyxBoy. If you don't like it or disagree with it then you may click back or close button.**

**Pairing: Kailu, Hunhan**

**Rating: Mungkin T ...**

**Genre: Romance, Fluff, slight!Angst**

**Disclaimer: Para member EXO bukan milik om! Luhan, Kai, dan Sehun juga bukan! Duh kalau nyulik itu bukan dosa pasti om udah nyulik mereka dan maksa mereka buat nc-an di depan mata om. Pokoke semua nya bukan milik om lah om males nyebutin, tapi ini cerita milik om jadi tolong jangan plagiat.**

**A/N: Halo semuanya ^^ Kali ini om mempersembahkan Jongin yang udah kalian tunggu-tunggu~ Maaf kalau ada typo, cerita kurang seru, alur cerita memusingkan, dkk dsb. Soalnya om juga author baru jadi yah.. Pokoke dinikmati dulu lah ini cerita ~ Selamat membaca!**

.

.

Rhinompedo

.

.

Tepat di depan Luhan terdapat sebuah toko kue yang bernama _ShiHan Cafe and Bakery_. Dinding toko itu berwarna kuning gading. Berbagai tanaman dan pernak-pernik menghiasi toko itu sehingga terlihat seperti rumah permen yang terdapat di cerita _Hansel and Gretel_. Tidak salah lagi, toko itu adalah milik Sehun dan Luhan.

Belum juga Luhan memasuki toko itu, seseorang sudah menarik tubuhnya dengan paksa ke dalam. Karena ditarik, tubuh Luhan menjadi tidak seimbang dan jatuh kepelukan orang yang menariknya.

"Hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan berdiri di depan situ?" Tanya sosok itu sambil membalas pelukan Luhan.

"P-Park Chanyeol! Jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu!" Seru Luhan. Jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang, tapi tentu saja bukan karena Chanyeol yang memeluknya.

"Kau datang untuk bekerja, hyung?" Tanya Chanyeol. Pelukan mereka masih belum dilepaskan karena Chanyeol yang keenakan. Mana mungkin ia melepaskan kesempatannya untuk memeluk makhluk yang sangat cantik dan indah itu?

".. Entahlah? Dan kau bisa melepaskanku sekarang juga, Chanyeol." Ujar Luhan.

"Aish, hyung. Kan jarang sekali aku memelukmu!" Ucap Chanyeol dengan manja. Tentu saja ucapan Chanyeol itu 100% palsu. Setiap kali bertemu Luhan, ia pasti langsung memeluknya tanpa mempedulikan waktu maupun tempat.

"Terserah kau sajalah. Hari ini semuanya berjalan dengan baik?" Tanya Luhan.

"Tentu saja, hyung. Tapi agak sedikit sepi tanpa kehadiranmu dan Sehun." Ujar Chanyeol. Wajah Luhan langsung berubah murung mendengar kata 'Sehun'. Oops. Sepertinya ucapannya menusuknya tepat dijantung. Belum sempat Chanyeol meminta maaf, sebuah tangan sudah menjitak kepala Chanyeol dengan keras sehingga membuatnya melepaskan pelukannya dan meringis dengan kencang.

"Umin-hyung! Kenapa kau harus menjitak kepalaku dengan sangat kencang?!" Teriak Chanyeol.

"Dasar bodoh. Luhan, ucapan si bodoh ini tidak bermaksud seperti itu." Ucap Minseok yang biasa dipanggil Xiumin oleh rekan-rekannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, hyung." Ucap Luhan.

"Duduklah dulu. Sebentar lagi akan kami buka tokonya." Ucap Minseok. Ia menarik lengan Chanyeol dan membawanya ke dapur, sehingga meninggalkan Luhan sendirian.

Mata Luhan tertuju pada salah satu tempat duduk yang berada di dekat jendela yang menampilkan pemandangan di luar tokonya. Tempat itu adalah tempat favoritnya dan Sehun. Bisa dibilang juga dengan sarang cinta mereka.

Dulu, ia dan Sehun selalu duduk di tempat itu dengan senyuman. Namun sekarang, hanya ada Luhan.

Luhan duduk termenung dikursinya. Memerhatikan para pekerjanya sibuk mondar-mandir membuka dan mempersiapkan toko.

Tanpa Luhan sadari, Joonmyeon mendekatinya dan duduk kursi yang berada di seberang Luhan.

"Hyung, jangan melamun." Ucap Joonmyeon. Sontak, Luhan kaget dan membuat meja di depannya sedikit terangkat.

"Joonmyeon-ah! Jangan membuatku kaget begitu!"

"Hyung, kau sendiri yang sedari tadi terus melamun." Luhan hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika mendengar perkataan Joonmyeon.

"Umin-Hyung! Jongdae! Tolong antarkan pesananku!" Seru Joonmyeon. Minseok dan Jongdae datang membawa 1 cangkir minuman cokelat yang di atasnya dihiasi dengan gambar beruang, dan sepotong kue _Strawberry Shortcake_.

"Itu... Untukku?" Tanya Luhan.

"Spesial untuk bos cantik yang kesepian." Ujar Joonmyeon sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Nikmati pesanan anda." Ucap Jongdae dan Minseok secara bersamaan sambil mengedipkan mata mereka.

"Kalau begitu kutinggalkan kau sendiri dulu, hyung." Ujar Joonmyeon.

Sekarang tinggal Luhan yang duduk sendirian. Ia menghela napas dan memerhatikan bentuk beruang yang dibuat di atas cokelat panas itu. Sayang sekali kalau ia harus merusak bentuk itu saat meminumnya.

Waktu terus berjalan, namun Luhan tetap tidak bisa melupakan kesedihannya walaupun ia melahap kue dan cokelat panas yang sangat enak.

.

.

Rhinompedo

.

.

Tubuh Luhan terbaring di atas kasur. Hari ini tidak ada hal yang menarik. Menarik... Tunggu dulu. Mendengar kata 'menarik', ia jadi mengingat perkataan nenek yang ia temui waktu itu. Mungkin sebaiknya ia pergi ke air terjun itu?

Ia baru sadar bahwa rasa penasaran menghantuinya. Memangnya ada apa dengan air terjun itu? Kenapa tiba-tiba muncul seorang nenek yang tiba-tiba menghilang? Kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia selalu memimpikan seseorang menunggunya di air terjun itu? Ugh, kepalanya mulai pusing memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu.

Lebih baik ia segera tidur, dan esok hari ia akan ke air terjun itu untuk mengusir rasa penasarannya.

.

.

Rhinompedo

.

.

Esok harinya, Luhan bersiap-siap pergi di pagi hari. Ia membawa gunting, karena seingatnya di tempat itu terdapat berbagai macam bunga yang indah. Dan juga bisa dipakai untuk berjaga-jaga apabila terjadi suatu hal yang menyeramkan.

Dasar penakut.

Untuk yang terakhir kalinya, ia memantapkan hatinya dan segera meninggalkan rumahnya. Dengan tambahan gunting dan semprotan merica dikantongnya yang diselimuti oleh sebuah serbet dan ia simpan disebuah keranjang.

.

.

Rhinompedo

.

.

Suara daun kering yang diinjak memenuhi hutan itu. Sesosok pria mungil berjalan, dengan sangat lambat dan berhati-hati, melewati pepohonan yang besar dan daunnya sangat lebat. Kelinci-kelinci yang hidup di hutan itu bingung ketika melihat sosok itu. Kenapa ia begitu ketakutan? Pada akhirnya kelinci-kelinci itu mengikutinya karena penasaran.

Luhan, si pria mungil, menyadari bahwa hewan-hewan nan lucu itu mengikutinya. Mereka saling bertatap-tatapan. Luhan berjongkok untuk mengamati hewan itu lebih dekat. Kelinci-kelinci itu tidak takut ataupun kabur, mereka terus diam memerhatikan Luhan, dan itu membuatnya sedikit tertawa.

"Mau menemaniku ke air terjun?" Tanya Luhan pada kelinci-kelinci itu. Tiada respon akan pertanyaan Luhan. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk menaruh keranjang yang ia pegang di depan kelinci-kelinci itu dan menaruh mereka ke dalam keranjang.

"Sepertinya kalian kesepian, dan aku butuh teman. Jadi tolong temani aku?" Tanya Luhan lagi. Kelinci-kelinci itu memberikannya respon dengan duduk manis di dalam keranjang. Melihat hal itu, Luhan tertawa kecil lagi dan mendekap keranjang itu kedadanya lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Seingatnya, air terjun itu berada tidak jauh lagi. Tapi ia tidak tahu kalau ingatannya bisa diandalkan atau tidak. Kali ini, ia takut akan tersesat.

_Dengarkan suara gemercik air, maka kau akan tahu dimana letaknya._

Suara itu tiba-tiba terdengar dikuping Luhan. Seperti memberikan petunjuk kemana ia harus pergi. Memang suara itu membuatnya takut dan merinding, tapi ia bisa berhenti di tengah jalan karena rasa penasarannya dan juga ia sudah lupa dengan jalan yang sudah ditempuhnya.

Luhan memejamkan matanya, memfokuskan indra pendengarannya pada suara air. Kakinya terus melangkah dengan mengandalkan suara-suara yang ada di sekitarnya. Ajaibnya, ia sama sekali tidak tersandung batu, ranting yang patah, ataupun akar pohon sama sekali. Lama-kelamaan, suara gemercik air terdengar semakin kencang ditelinganya.

_Buka matamu dan lihat apa yang kau temukan._

Luhan membuka matanya secara perlahan. Dikedipkan matanya beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang menyelimuti retinanya.

Kaget. Itulah yang ia rasakan. Bagaimana tidak? Di depan matanya sudah terdapat air terjun legendaris itu. Rasanya aneh, waktu Sehun menyatakan perasaannya di tempat yang sama—air terjun itu—tidak ada kejadian-kejadian aneh yang menimpa mereka. Tapi kenapa sekarang terasa berbeda? Dan juga air terjun itu nampak.. lebih indah sepertinya.

Ah, Luhan tidak mau ambil pusing. Ia menaruh keranjang yang sedari tadi didekapnya ke atas sebuah batu besar. Kelinci-kelinci itu mulai turun satu persatu dari keranjang miliknya dan melompat-lompat mendekati air terjun.

Langkah demi langkah, hati Luhan berdetak dengan kencang entah apa sebabnya. Ia lepaskan sepatu yang bertengger dikakinya seharian dan ditaruh di dekat air terjun itu. Kepalanya menengok ke bawah, melihat air yang memantulkan bayangannya sendiri. Luhan menyadari suatu hal saat melihat bayangannya. Kantong mata dan ekspresi sedihnya mendadak hilang begitu saja padahal tadi pagi nampak begitu jelas di wajahnya.

Luhan duduk di pinggir air terjun itu dan mencelupkan kedua kakinya ke dalamnya. Rasa dingin air itu membuatnya merasa segar. Ia jadi ingin mandi di air terjun itu, tapi tentu saja tidak mungkin karena bisa-bisa ia terbawa arus.

Matanya terus memerhatikan air yang mengalir melewati kakinya dan pikirannya sudah melayang entah kemana. Ia tidak sadar bahwa ada sebuah sosok yang mendekatinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini dengan ditemani kelinci?" Tanya sosok itu. Sontak, Luhan terkejut dan berteriak dengan sangat tidak jantan. Ia langsung membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat sosok yang menyapanya itu.

"S-Siapa kau?! Mau apa kau denganku?!" Seru Luhan. Ia sudah tidak bisa berpikir dengan normal karena kejutan yang ia dapatkan barusan. Napasnya menjadi sangat tidak teratur.

"Hey, hey, nona manis. Atur napasmu dulu." Ujar sosok itu. Luhan menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan-lahan agar bisa lebih tenang.

"Terimakasih atas saranmu, tapi aku bukan seorang nona." Ucap Luhan datar. Ia masih berusaha untuk mengatur napasnya.

"... Baiklah, nyonya."

"Aku ini laki-laki!" Bentak Luhan. Apa kecantikan Luhan benar-benar membuat orang itu buta sehingga tidak bisa membedakan jenis kelaminnya?

"Aku tidak bisa mempercayaimu, tapi baiklah. Perkenalkan, namaku Jongin, tuan atau nona manis." Ucap sosok itu.

"Aku Luhan, dan aku ini 100% laki-laki." Balas Luhan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sepertinya Jongin masuk ke dalam daftar orang yang meragukan jenis kelamin Luhan.

"Ya, ya, terserah kau sajalah. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Jongin. Ia memutuskan untuk ikut duduk di samping Luhan dan ditemani oleh kelinci-kelinci.

"Entahlah. Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu apa yang sedang kulakukan—" Jongin terkekeh. "—tapi yang kutahu, air terjun ini akan memberikan sebuah kejutan pada seseorang yang sedang sedih, kecewa, atau patah hati." Ujar Luhan.

"Heh, darimana kau tahu hal seperti itu?" Tanya Jongin penasaran.

"Seorang nenek memberitahukanku seperti itu. Lagipula, tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba kan?"

"Hm, kau benar." Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Menikmati angin yang berhembus dan suara gemercik air untuk sesaat.

"Jadi, Luhan, kemana kekasihmu yang menyatakan perasaanmu di sini?" Luhan terkejut mendengar perkataan Jongin. Seingatnya, tidak ada orang selain mereka berdua dihari itu dan mereka tidak pernah menceritakan tentang pernyataan itu kepada siapapun.

"B-Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?!"

"Aku ada di sini waktu itu."

"Oh.."

"Jadi kemana kekasihmu itu?"

Luhan menarik napas dalam-dalam, mempersiapkan hatinya untuk menceritakan kembali hal yang ingin ia lupakan.

"Ia dirawat di rumah sakit." Lirih Luhan.

"Separah itukah?"

"Sangat parah hingga... Ia bisa meninggal." Air mata Luhan turun satu per satu. Sial. Ia tidak ingin menangis di depan orang yang baru ditemuinya.

Tanpa diduga, Jongin mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan Luhan dan mengusap-usap pelan punggungnya.

"Tenang saja, Lu. Takdir yang akan menentukan nasibmu. Entah bagaimana jadinya, kau pasti akan mendapatkan yang terbaik untukmu." Ujar Jongin masih mengusap-usap punggung Luhan. Namun, tangan nakal milik Jongin mengusap punggung Luhan semakin lama semakin ke bawah hingga menyentuh daerah bokong Luhan dan membiarkan tangannya bertengger di daerah itu sedikit lebih lama. Dasar anak mesum.

"Terimakasih banyak, Jongin.. Tapi kau tidak perlu mengusap daerah bokongku." Ucap Luhan sambil memukul pelan bahu Jongin. Tapi entah kenapa kelakuan Jongin tidak membuatnya kesal maupun jijik. Luhan malah tertawa kecil.

"Maafkan aku, Lu, tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya." Ujar Jongin dengan senyuman mesum andalannya.

"Dasar mesum." Ejek Luhan. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya kedada bidang milik Jongin. Otomatis, Jongin segera merangkul tubuh Luhan agar posisi mereka lebih nyaman.

Kehangatan tubuh Jongin membuat Luhan merasa nyaman. Bahkan Sehun tidak sehangat ini. Ah, Sehun.. Ia hampir lupa dengan Sehun karena Jongin. Apakah ini pertanda baik atau..buruk?

Tapi entah kenapa, ia merasa hubungannya dan Jongin sangat dekat walaupun ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka bertemu.

"Kau tahu Jongin? Entah kenapa aku merasa seperti kita sudah pernah bertemu. Tapi aku tidak yakin." Ujar Luhan jujur.

"Aku juga merasa seperti itu, Lu. Tapi aku yakin kita belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya."

Mereka terus berpelukan satu sama lain. Melupakan waktu yang terus berjalan dan keadaan disekeliling mereka.

.

.

Rhinompedo

.

.

"Lu, kau tahu itu bunga apa?" Tanya Jongin sambil menunjuk pada kumpulan bunga yang tidak jauh dari posisi rangkulan mereka.

"Itu bunga iris." Jawab Luhan. Jongin melepaskan rangkulannya—dengan sangat terpaksa—dan berjalan kekeranjang milik Luhan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku pinjam guntingmu dulu, Lu." Bagaimana caranya Jongin bisa tahu kalau Luhan membawa gunting? Mungkin, sebelum menyapa Luhan membongkar isi keranjang Luhan. Mungkin.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Tanya Luhan.

"Aku hanya menebaknya." Jawab Jongin dengan enteng. Setelah mengambil gunting milik Luhan—dan mengernyitkan dahinya ketika melihat semprotan merica—ia berjalan menuju kumpulan bunga iris itu. Jongin berjongkok dan memotong bunga itu satu per satu.

"Kenapa kau memotong bunga itu?" Tanya Luhan, namun tidak ada respon dari Jongin. Entah karena ia tidak mendengarnya atau tidak ingin menjawabnya.

Ketika sudah mencapai 10 tangkai bunga iris, Jongin berdiri dan mendekati Luhan.

"Lu, hari sudah mulai sore. Pulang dan bawalah bunga ini untuk kekasihmu." Ujar Jongin sambil menyodorkan rangkaian bunga iris—yang ditaruh ke dalam keranjang—kepada Luhan.

"..Baiklah. Terimakasih banyak, Jongin. Kau tidak pulang bersama denganku?" Tanya Luhan.

"Tidak. Aku ingin berdiam diri di sini sebentar lagi." Jawab Jongin.

"Kalau begitu, aku temani."

"Tidak, Lu. Hari sudah semakin larut dan kau harus pulang. Lagipula aku pulang berlawanan arah denganmu." Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar alasan Jongin.

"Tapi aku bisa pulang nanti!" Seru Luhan. Ia tidak ingin meninggalkan Jongin secepat ini.

"Aku takut kau akan tersesat. Kau kan tidak tahu daerah sini. Dan lagi kau pasti takut jika pulang saat hari sudah gelap, kan?"

"Humph. Baiklah kalau begitu. Besok kau akan datang kemari?"

"Ya."

"Janji?" Tanya Luhan dengan polosnya.

"Janji."

"Tapi besok aku harus menemui Sehun.."

"Datanglah kapanpun, Lu." Ujar Jongin dengan senyuman dibibirnya.

"Baiklah.. Sampai jumpa besok, Jongin!" Seru Luhan sambil berjalan meninggalkannya dan melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

"Sampai juma besok, Lu." Balas Jongin sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Luhan.

.

.

Rhinompedo

.

.

Kali ini, Luhan bingung jalan mana yang harus ia pilih. Ia benar-benar lupa dengan jalan yang telah ia tempuh.

... Jangan-jangan ia tersesat? Tersesat di hutan, sendirian.. dan lagi hari mulai gelap. Ini mimpi buruk bagi Luhan!

_Lepaskan kelinci dikeranjangmu dan mereka akan menunjukkan jalan pulang. _

Suara itu lagi!

Tapi, tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi—karena ia ingin sekali cepat sampai di desanya—, Luhan segera melepaskan kelinci-kelinci itu. Dan setelah dilepaskan, semua kelinci itu meloncat-loncat hanya kesatu arah. Luhan mengekori mereka dari belakang layaknya anak ayam yang mengekori induknya.

Ajaibnya lagi, ketika sadar, Luhan sudah berada di tempat masuk hutan itu. Rasanya ia ingin sembah sujud seketika. Siapapun pemilik suara yang telah menuntunnya, Luhan sangat berterimakasih.

Kalau begitu, inilah saatnya untuk berpisah dengan kelinci-kelinci yang selalu menemaninya saat di hutan.

"Terimakasih banyak! Besok akan kubawakan wortel segar untuk kalian semua!" Seru Luhan sambil melambaikan tangan kepada kelinci-kelinci yang kembali melompat-lompat ke dalam hutan.

Sebuah senyuman terlukis dibibirnya. Harinya bersama Jongin benar-benar menyenangkan!

Tapi, tunggu dulu.. Ia teringat akan sesuatu.

Bukankah satu-satunya jalan keluar dari hutan itu adalah menuju desanya?

**A/N: Gimana ceritanya? Om minta reviews dong dari kalian para hantu ff~ Siapa tahu gitu om jadi semangat nulis gegara kalian :3 Terimakasih yang sudah membaca sampai akhir bahkan sampai A/N juga. Tapi kali ini om bakal ngasih berita duka. Setelah ini om kayaknya enggak bisa update seminggu sekali. Hidup dikenyataan itu benar-benar pahit, nak~ Om minta maaf kalau setelah ini update-nya lama, tapi om enggak berniat buat ninggalin ini cerita begitu saja. Yak sekian dari om~ Once again, thank you so much and do you mind to leave some reviews? ^^**


End file.
